Say It Now
by Catherine Grissom
Summary: GC PEOPLE! LOOK AT MY NAME! R&R please?


Title: Say It Now  
  
Author: Catherine Grissom  
  
E-mail: kleopatra_gurl@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: I dunno.PG-13.. Probably  
  
Content: Gil/Cath;  
  
Summary: Well.You see..Screw it! You tell me what it's about!  
  
Disclaimer: **Looks Around** Gil? Greg? You guys can come out now.. Oh Well.Bruckhiemer sent the check back..AGAIN.. Oh and Judy and Doug own the song. **Waves** Hi Guys!  
  
Archive: If you're sure ya want it, take it. Just tell me where it's going  
  
Feedback: Please! Love it, hate it, whatever, just tell me about it!  
  
Author's Note: No one kill me for not updating I Would Be Stronger. School is screwing with my muse..  
  
Dedication: For my dad. He's the inspiration for the song and announcer.  
  
Still fuming, Gil flipped on the radio. An announcer came on saying, "And now, for our final song, here's a thought I'd like to leave you with," Behind the announcer's voice a soft guitar melody began. "Be others- centered, let others know you care. Here's Judy DeRamus singing 'Say It Now'."  
  
Gil was half tempted to switch stations, but then the woman began to sing.  
  
~~Like a father and a son~~ ~~Who don't let their feelings show~~  
  
Gil decided he could stand to listen to this woman. She sounded genuine, not like one of those manufactured pop-princesses that Lindsey was listening to now. She almost sounded sad.  
  
~~Sometimes we hide the very words~~ ~~Someone needs the most~~  
  
Catherine was shell-shocked. They'd fought. They had really fought. Stunned, she walked towards the stereo and pressed the button marked 'Power'. Immediately a bittersweet tune filled the room, accompanied by an equally bittersweet sounding singer.  
  
~~A life can change forever~~ ~~By little things we do and say~~  
  
Catherine's defenses completely crumbled at that; she was suddenly overcome by tears.  
  
~~But once that door is closed it's too late~~  
  
Gil was currently glaring at a stop light, wondering how long it would take before this song made him regret everything he'd done over the past 2 hours.  
  
~~Say it now~~ ~~There'll never be a better time~~ ~~To let somebody know what's in your heart and on your mind~~  
  
Gil put a hand to his face. 'Trying to relieve this headache,' he told himself. As soon as the hand reached his eyes he pulled back, surprised to feel the wet of tears already there.  
  
~~If you love someone don't let the sun go down~~ ~~Say it now~~  
  
With a complete disregard for the traffic laws and the patience of the driver behind him, Gil made a decision, and with that decision came an illegal U-turn. 'Shut the hell up, lady. I have to tell someone something,' Gil glared at the squawking car as he drove past it.  
  
~~Don't wait to send the roses~~ ~~'Til after someone's gone~~  
  
'I want to send flowers to someone. No, not flowers. A plant. She likes vegetation.'  
  
"Shut up," Catherine sobbed.  
  
'He called me beautiful! Isn't that great?'  
  
"Shut up!" she insisted, but her mind continued to replay all the times that she had overheard or was told about, things that could hurt.  
  
'Oh, Honey, that doesn't look good.'  
  
Catherine didn't even try to protest, she just crumpled to the floor and wept.  
  
~~Share your music now~~ ~~While they can sing along~~  
  
'It's a Saturday's night at the world, I am thinking it's over girl, and how useless to search it becomes, when you seek all the answers in one,' Gil's subconscious sang at him, he had sung that to Catherine, so long ago.  
  
~~You don't need a reason~~ ~~To let your feelings show~~  
  
"Thanks for the advice," he mumbled. "Where were you a year ago?"  
  
~~If you forgive someone~~ ~~Don't wait to tell 'em so~~  
  
The crying-mess-formerly-known-as-Catherine-Willows was fast becoming the crying-mess-that-feels-sorry-for-herself-formerly-known-as-Catherine- Willows. (A/N: Prince fans, please don't kill me.) She would forgive, if only she could figure out who. Herself for believing a lie, or Gil for creating one.  
  
~~Say it now~~ ~~There'll never be a better time~~  
  
Gil was going to reach Catherine's house in record time. Then he was going to go in there and- 'And what? Say, 'Oh, Cat, I'm so sorry I yelled at you. I'm so sorry I kept secrets from you. I love you. Please don't kill me.'? God, I'm pathetic.'  
  
~~To let somebody know what's in your heart and on your mind~~ ~~If you love someone don't let the sun go down~~  
  
Gil pulled into the drive and had barely parked before he was out and running for the door. He threw it open and ran into the house. Catherine had moved maybe five feet from where she'd been when he left, and she was sobbing her heart out.  
  
Gil walked to her and dropped to his knees. He reached out toward her, and when she didn't react, pulled her to him. He sat there cradling her, rocking back and forth, and murmuring "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me?" for a while until she was calm. Then he changed his statement.  
  
~~Say it now~~  
  
Catherine felt someone touch her, but didn't do anything. Then they pulled her towards them and she heard a soft voice saying, "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me?" and felt tears falling onto her hair.  
  
Gil.  
  
She kept crying for a while but gradually felt herself begin to calm.  
  
~~If you love someone don't let the sun go down~~  
  
"Cat, I'm sorry. I-" He stopped when his voice cracked. "I didn't want to lose my temper. It's just- You know how I am about things I love." 'For I am Gil, King of Morons, may all lesser Morons bow before me.' Gil mentally told himself.  
  
"Gil, I know Sara's-"  
  
"No, Cat. I don't love Sara. I-" Gil paused. 'Now or never Moron King.'  
  
~~Say it now~~  
  
"Cat. I love you."  
  
~~Say it now~~  
  
A/N: Anyone who can give me the Buffy Reference gets a cookie! 


End file.
